Diego Brizzi
) |ocupaciónthumb|right|230 px = Actor de doblaje Profesor de locución y doblaje |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|250x250px|Diego Brizzi es la Voz en Español Latino de Rick Grimes full|right|230 px thumb|right|230px 0210406635.png|Rick Grimes de The Walking Dead (Temp. 1 - 7), es su personaje mas famoso. Jimmy McGill BCS.png|Saul Goodman/Jimmy McGill en las series Breaking Bad y Better Call Saul. 0024512514.png|Bali Bey en Suleimán. 463215332111.png|Don 'Wardaddy' Collier en Corazones de hierro. A0343b26a0873a2ebda4a7cf7e5bcc92.jpg|El Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) en Doctor Who. SPD Rojo.jpg|Jack Landers/S.P.D. Ranger Rojo en Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta. Haku.jpg|Haku en El viaje de Chihiro. 1046312.png|Chappie en la película homonimia. CameronWinkevoss.jpg|Los gemelos en la Red Social. HDFNedAoyama.png|Ned Aoyama en Historias de fantasmas. Schutltzk.jpg|Dr. King Schultz en Django sin cadenas. Primera-plana_Ruffalo.jpg|Mike Rezendes en En primera plana (Versión Sony) 045632045.png|Seth Rogen en Este es el fin. Peepers.png|Comandante Peepers (Eps. 1-6) en Galaxia Wander. Trainspotting-Renton.jpg|Mark Renton (Ewan McGregor) en T2: Trainspotting. Una loca entrevista-Rogen.jpg|Aaron Rapoport en Una loca entrevista. Robert d n.jpg|Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro) en Taxi Driver (redoblaje argentino) Korben Dallas Elemento.jpeg|Korben Dallas en El quinto elemento (redoblaje argentino). Rick.jpg| Rick en Colorín Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado Lloyd Christmas Tonto.gif|Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey) en Tonto y retonto 2. 130px-0,371,7,335-Ryan Clayton Embajada.png|Ryan Clayton en el Beyond: Two Souls. 126214.jpg|Eisenheim (Edward Norton) en El ilusionista (Versión Argentina) Zohan.jpg|Zohan en No te metas con Zohan. Pucca linguini.jpg|Tio Linguini en Pucca. 250px-Bruce.jpg|Oficial Bruce también en Pucca. OwenCable.png|La cita de Robin (Owen Wilson) en The Cable Guy (Redoblaje). Mostextreme.png|Narrador en el show Animal Planet al extremo Archivo:Thomas&Friendslogo.jpg|Narrador de Thomas y sus amigos (temp. 1-12) Bob Odenkirk.jpg|La voz recurrente de Bob Odenkirk Diego Brizzi es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino.Pertenece a la misma promoción del COSAL junto Alejandro Outeyral , Mariela Álvarez y Gustavo Ciardullo. thumb|right|230 px|Diego Brizzi Transmisión en vivo para Nat Geo Mejor conocido por darle voz a personajes como el narrador de la serie animada Thomas y sus amigos, a Gwizdo de Cazadores de Dragones, Rick Grimes en The Walking Dead, Saul Goodman/Jimmy McGill en Breaking Bad/Better Call Saul, a Jim Clancy en la serie Almas perdidas, y el locutor de Animal Planet al extremo en Hispanoamérica. Asi como al Dr. OZ en el programa del mismo nombre. Ha doblado en varias peliculas a actores reconocidos mundialmente como Adam Sandler, Brad Pitt, Cuba Gooding Jr., Johnny Depp entre otros. Su voz se caracteriza por poder doblar un sin fin de personajes jóvenes y adultos, así como caricaturescos con mucha naturalidad. Actualmente se desempeña como profesor de doblaje en un curso en Buenos Aires, Argentina llamado "Almacén de doblaje" junto a la también actriz de doblaje Mariela Álvarez. Ademas también colaboraron con otro curso de doblaje y locución en Cordoba-Argentina llamado "DOCBA" (Doblaje en Cordoba). Filmografía Peliculas Mark Ruffalo *En primera plana - Mike Rezendes (2015) (Versión Sony) *Foxcatcher - David Schultz (2014) *Infinitely Polar Bear - Cameron (2014) *Empezar otra vez - Dan Mulligan (2013) Cuba Gooding Jr. *La lista de la muerte - Jonas Arbor (2011) *Ticking Clock - Lewis Hicks (2010) *Manos milagrosas - Dr. Ben Carson (2009) *Boyz n the Hood - Tre Styles (1991) Brad Pitt *Corazones de hierro - Don "Wardaddy" Collier (2014) *El juego de la fortuna - Billy Beane (2011) *Siete años en el Tibet - Heinrich Harrer (1997) Bob Odenkirk *El día de la novia - Ray (2017) *Freaks of Nature - Shooter Parker (2015) *Nebraska - Ross Grant (2013) Jeremy Renner *Escándalo americano - Carmine Polito (2013) *The Hurt Locker - William James (2008) (Doblaje Argentino) *Los inusuales - Detective Jason Walsh (2009) Brendan Fraser *Familia al instante - Tom Fitzpatrick (2013) *Testigos - Jack (2013) *Decisiones extremas - John Crowley (2010) Ewan McGregor *T2: Trainspotting - Mark Renton (2017) *Jane Got a Gun - John Bishop (2015) Seth Rogen *Una loca entrevista - Aaron Rapoport (2014) *Este es el fin - Él mismo (2013) Edward Norton *El ilusionista - Eisenheim (2006) *La Hora 25 - Monty Brogan (2002) George Clooney *Hombres de mentes - Lyn Cassady (2009) *The Ides of March - Gobernador Mike Morris (2011) Peter Sarsgaard *Jazmín azul - Dwight (2013) *Enseñanza de Vida - David (2009) Johnny Depp *Tusk - Guy LaPointe (2014) *Comando Especial- Tom Hanson (2012) *The Rum Diary - Paul Kemp (2011) Adam Sandler *No te metas con Zohan - Zohan (2008) *Ocho noches de locura - Davey Stone (2002) Jordi Mollà *Venganza despiadada - Marco (2011) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Santana (2013) *Stevie - Adrián (2008) Matt Damon * Inside the job - Narrador (2010) *Mente indomable - Will Hunting (Doblaje Argentino) Steve Carell *Café Society - Phil Stern (2016) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Dr. Bernie Feld (2012) Christoph Waltz *Django sin cadenas - Dr. King Schultz (2012) (Versión Sony) *Carnage (Un dios salvaje) - Alan Cowan (2011) (Versión Sony) Paul Walker *Horas desesperadas - Nolan Hayes (2013) *El escuadrón del crimen - John Rahway (2010) Woody Harrelson *Triple 9 - Jeffrey Allen (2016) *Expreso de medianoche - Roy (2008) Otros papeles: *Gernika - Pierre (Juan Villagrán) (2016) *Altamira - Marcelino Sanz de Sautuola (Antonio Banderas) (2016) *Los Hollars - John Hollar (John Krasinski) (2016) *La equidad - Michael Connors (James Purefoy) (2016) *Una oportunidad para Emma - Wade Thompson (Anthony Crivello) (2016) *El último tour - David Foster Wallace (Jason Segel) (2015) *90 minutos en el Cielo - Abogado Beaumont (Dwight Yoakam) (2015) *Chappie - Chappie (Sharlto Copley)(2015) *Imperial Dreams - Detective Hernández (Maximiliano Hernández) (2014) * Tonto y retonto 2 - Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey)(2014) *Predestinación - El Barman (Ethan Hawke) (2014) *La fe de un hombre común - James Cloete (Norman Anstey) (2012) *Buscando el perdón - Bill 'Mac' McDonald (Michael Joiner) (2010) *Nacido para desatar el infierno - Samuel Axel (Steven Seagal) (2010) *Manos milagrosas - Dr. Ben Carson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) (2009) *The Cable Guy - Cita de Robin (Owen Wilson) (Redoblaje) *Orgullo - Cliff (Bill Nighy) (2014) *The Flu - Presidente de Corea del Sur (In-Pyo Cha) (2013) *Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal - Presentador de Noticias Michael Scott Shannon (Magic' Matt Alan) *Gandhi - General Smuts (Athol Fugard) *El tipo perfecto - Detective Hansen (Holt McCallany) (2015) *Bless Me, Ultima - Padre Byrnes (David Rees Snell) (2013) *Las tortugas también vuelan - Satelite (Soran Ebrahim) (2004) *Traición en Berlín - Pyo Jong-seong (Ha Jung-woo) (2013) *No hay lágrimas para los muertos - Gon (Dong-gun Jang) (2014) *La cuarta esposa - Merril (Sam Hennings) (2013) *Casi un gigoló - Dovi (Liev Schreiber) (2013) *Vigilancia - Sam Hallaway (Bill Pullman) *Agenda oculta - Charlie Radisson (Christian Paul) *Roger Corman : Operación Sin Ley - Capitán Max Randall (Mark Dacascos) *Estación Espacial 76 - Ted (Matt Bomer) * At Middleton - George (Andy Garcia) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Frank Levin (William H. Macy) (Doblaje Argentino) *El Big Bang - Ned Cruz (Antonio Banderas) (Doblaje Argentino) *El árbol nacional - Corey "Rock" Burdock (Andrew McCarthy) *Taxi Driver - Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Magic Magic - Agustín (Agustín Silva) *Francotirador: Recargado - Vincent Masiello (Justin Strydom) * Imaginando Argentina - Silvio Ayala (Rubén Blades) *Como caído del cielo - Alec (Ioan Gruffudd) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Renato Vallanzasca (Kim Rossi Stuart) *A la primera nevada - Vincent (Shea Whigham) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - General Haiger (Kevin T. Bennett) (2013) *Asesino íntimo - Voces adicionales (2009) *The Letter - Tyrone (James Franco) (2012) *Las reglas de la atracción - Victor (Kip Pardue) (2002) *Estrella fugaz - Lance Sebastian (2008) *Almas congeladas - Dr. Flintstein (David Strathairn) (2009) *The Extra Man - Brad (Alex Burns) (2010) *La Torre - Cha, el jefe de sección de seguridad (Jung In-ki) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Spike Kenedy (Daniel Booko) *Bone Dry - Insertos (2007) *Volando a casa - Thomas Alden (Jeff Daniels) (1996) (Redoblaje) *La prisión espacial - Harry Shaw (Lennie James) (2012) *Su primera vez - Daniel Weber e insertos (2010) *El fantasma del faro - Drew Cabot (James Thomas) (2009) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - El Griego (Etienne Chicot) (2011) *Los zapatos de Navidad - Robert Layton (Rob Lowe) (2002) *12 horas - Oficial McKay (Sam Upton) (2012) *Noches de encanto - Marcus Gerber (Eric Dane) (2010) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Miles Deep (Don Johnson) *El semental salvaje - Comisario Morg Haynes (Corbin Allred) (2009) *Solitary Man - Ben Kalmen (Michael Douglas) (2009) *El quinto elemento - Korben Dallas (Bruce Willis) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1997) *Enseñanza de vida - David Goldman (Peter Sarsgaard) (2009) *Novio por una noche - Charlie (Dane Cook) (2007) *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Entrenador Adam (Dameon Clarke) (2008) *Los Secretos de la Pasión - Doug (Dylan McDermott) (2005) *A toda velocidad: Sin límites - Werner (Daniel Krauss) (2008) *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Ben McKinley (Luke Perry) (2007) *Nine: Una vida de pasión - Guido Contini (Daniel Day-Lewis) (2009) *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Paul Morgan (Hugh Grant) (2009) *Días de gloria - Kendric (Richard Riehle) (1989) redoblaje 2009 *Estafa de amor - Bloom (Adrien Brody) (2008) *Los sospechosos de siempre - Jack Baer (Giancarlo Esposito) y Redfoot(Peter Greene) *Red social - Cameron Winklevoss y Tyler Winklevoss (Armie Hammer) (2010) *Herencia de sangre - Joey LaMarca (James Franco) (2002) *Reencuentro - Hank (Leonardo DiCaprio) (1996) *Un juego del miedo VII - Bobby Dagen (Sean Patrick Flanery) (2010) *Patrulla de frontera - Voces adicionales (2008) *Bitter Moon - Nigel Dobson (Hugh Grant) (1992) *Enemigo del estado - David Dart (Scott Plate) (2001) *The Call - Michael Foster (Michael Eklund) (2013) *La noche del demonio - Josh Lambert (Patrick Wilson) (2010) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Valentine (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) / Hombre en bicicleta *Brake - Jack Stern (Kent Shocknek) (2012) *Silverado - Emmett (Scott Glenn) (1985) (Redoblaje Argentino) *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - Michael Griffin (Christian Slater) (2006) *Josie y las melódicas - Carson Daly (2001) *Pompeya - Senador Corvus (Kiefer Sutherland) (2014) *Solo para adultos - Rat Billings (John Cusack) (2013) *Video Games: The Movie - Randy Pitchford y Tommy Tallarico (2014) *Soltero en casa - Tripp (Matthew McConaughey) (2006) Series animadas Tom Kenny *Stripperella - Kevin *Galaxia Wander - Comandante Peepers (Eps. 1-6) / Furioguardias Otros *Thomas y sus amigos - Narrador *Dientes de lata - Connor MacKenzie *Cazadores de dragones - Gwizdo *Angela Anaconda - Sr. Brinks *El show de Mr. Hell - Josh *Cyberchase - Matt (primera temporada) *Pucca - Tío Lingüini / Voces adicionales *Ratz - Rápido *W.I.T.C.H. - Matt Olsen *Hamburguesas Bob - Linda Belcher (2da voz) / Hombre del incinerador de basura *Ultimate Spider-Man - Mac Porter (Kevin Michael Richardson), Ollie Osnick / Araña de Acero (Jason Marsden) Anime *YAT - Goyo Meteojorito (Motoko Kumai) *Historias de fantasmas - Ned (Hajime) Aoyama. *éX-Driver - Soichi Sugano. *Yo-Kai Watch - Aaron Adams (Tōru Nara/Brent Pendergrass) *Kids on the Slope - Sentarō Kawabuchi (Yoshimasa Hosoya) Películas animadas *Dead Space: Downfall - Chic *Colorín Colorado este cuento no ha acabado - Rick (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) *Gaturro, la película - Emilio / Chico/ Gatulongo / Pajarito *Boogie, el aceitoso - Lewis Reegan / Policía #1 Jonah *Selkirk, el verdadero Robinson Crusoe - Financista / Duke-Titi *El secreto de Proteo - Newton *El arca - Ángel *El patito feo y yo - Ratzo *Cazadores de dragones - Gwizdo *Ocho noches de locura - Davey Stone *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Nueve Vidas *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - Jojo y Rufino *La navidad embrujada de Gasparín - Noel Jollimore Películas de anime *El viaje de Chihiro - Haku (Doblaje argentino) *Ponyo - Koichi *Los exploradores del cielo - Aizu Yudagawa / Aihara *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro - Víbora *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - Narración *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Narración. *Akira -Shotaro Kaneda (Doblaje Argentino) *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Aaron Adams (Tōru Nara/Brent Pendergrass) Series de TV *Angie Tribeca -Jay Geils (Hayes MacArthur)(2016) *Zé do Caixão - José Mojica Marins/Mojica Z (Matheus Nachtergaele) (2015) *Better Call Saul - Saul Goodman (Bob Odenkirk) *Married - Shep (Paul Reiser) (2014 - 2015) *The Walking Dead - Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) 1-7 *Almas perdidas - Jim Clancy (David Conrad) *Los Tudor - Rey Enrique VIII (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) *Breaking Bad - Saul Goodman (Bob Odenkirk) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Jack Landers / S.P.D. Ranger Rojo *True Jackson - Max Madigan (Greg Proops) *Justified - Raylan Givens (Timothy Olyphant) *The Unusuals - Det. Jason Walsh (Jeremy Renner) *The Big C- Paul Jamison (Oliver Platt) (Version Sony) *Ugly Betty - Becks Scott (Bailey Chase) / Phillippe *Las aventuras de Merlín - Príncipe Arturo Pendragon (Bradley James) (Doblaje de HBO Plus) (Temps. 1ª-5ª ultimos caps.) *Rescátame - Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary; temp. 6-7) *El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales *La Guerra del Chocolate - Mike "Huntley" Hunter (Steven Geller) (2002) *Last Man Standing - Mike (Tim Allen) *TV de Ciertopelo - Lapeño Enriquez (doblaje argentino) *Britannia High - Stefan (Adam Garcia) *Recuerdos criminales - Detective Richard Franco *Doctor Who - 9no Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) *Duelo Animal - Dave Salmoni (eps. 1-3; 7-12) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - John Gentry *Los amantes más tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Los conductores más tontos del mundo 11 - Voces adicionales / Hombre ebrio *Fuga en el espacio *Cómo y Por Qué (How2) - Gareth "Gaz Top" Jones *Contacto extraterrestre Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Malkoçoğlu Bali Bey (Burak Özçivit) Telefilms *En lo bueno y en lo malo (2015) - Sean (Adam Weidl) Videojuegos *The Last of Us - Voces adicionales *Beyond: Two Souls - Ryan Clayton *StarCraft II - Alarak (John de Lancie) Documentales y Reality shows * George Harrison: Living in the Material World - Paul McCartney *Impractical Jokers - Joseph "Joe" Gatto *Animal Planet al extremo - Narrador *Encuentros con lo inexplicable - Narrador *Dr. Oz Show - Dr. Mehmet Oz *Overhaulin - Chris Jacobs *El guerrero más letal - Expertos varios: **Matt Nelson (Equipo Vikingo) **Michael Triplett (Equipo Pirata) **Zero Kazama (Equipo Yakuza) **Matt Anderson (Equipo Boinas Verdes) **Jason Bartley (Equipo Shaka Zulu) * Dra. G - Médica Forense - Voces adicionales * Restauradores - Mike Baird * Operación rescate - Voces Adicionales * Investigadoras - Srgt. Rick DeCosta * Inquilinos extremos - Todd Howard Filmografía como actor original Enlaces externos *Sitio web de Diego Brizzi Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990